The use of ##STR1## AND ##SPC1##
Known, respectively, as metribuzin and alachlor, as herbicides is well known in the art. Alachlor is ordinarily dissolved with an emulsifying agent in chlorobenzene.
In the past, metribuzin and alachlor had been shipped individually and then used to control broad-leaf and grassy weeds in certain beneficial plants.
There are often occasions when one may wish to apply these materials together in order to get the benefit of both kinds of herbicidal activity. In those instances, it is desirable to form a combination product which provides economies of packaging and shipping, makes it convenient to prepare a slurry spray and avoids dosage errors.